Little Miracles
by crystalxangel
Summary: READ&REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!; "Y-You should maybe we could... k-kiss," she finally ends; LukaxGakupo; Sequel  as per request  is CH2: It's All In Our Head.
1. Little Miracles

Little Miracles

By: CrYsTaLxAnGeL

Note: I'm waiting for a ride to school. While it's still not here, I've decided to do some little fan fiction. Very short story.

A cherry headed girl sits in front of a dining table with a newspaper on hand and a cup of coffee on the other. She takes a sip from her coffee and places it down on the table. She flips through the pages, finding herself in the Entertainment section of the paper.

"Luka," a man's voice calls from behind. She does not turn to look because the voice is already registered in her memory.

"Gakupo, what's up?" she asks coolly. He doesn't answer. She didn't mind nor care so she continues on with her paper. When she's about to turn to the next page, she feels a tight embrace coming from behind. She freezes on the spot and feels cold.

"I want to go on a date!" Gakupo says, or rather shouts, loudly for her to hear while he buries himself in her long, silky hair.

His heart's beating fast now and his eyes are shut tight. Right when he's about to say sorry for the greatest mistake of his life of ever asking her out and more importantly, strangling her body for it, he feels something overlaying his hands. It's Luka's hands.

"Stupid," she says nonchalantly. He quickly lets go of her, shrieks and backs off a good distance from where she sits but waits. He waits for his punishment. This time around, he's used to her slaps, roundhouse kicks and flying punches. He has to rely on her back for a reaction since her face was a good 180 degrees from where he was standing.

"I'll get my coat," she answers as she stands up from her chair and enters her room which was at least 5 feet away.

Gakupo's stunned at what just happened and immediately falls on the ground, truly amazed. "She… did she just agree?"

All the excitement, worry, happiness and fear rushes through his entire body. And somewhere between all that, he asks himself, "Maybe I can even ask for a kiss after."

He smiles.

Note: Told ya it was short.


	2. It's All In Our Head

A/N: Sequel to Little Miracles. Since we're having writing classes this semester, I suppose I should practice using . I need a lot of skill. ;) Plus, this one goes out to Pakuu-chan who asked for a sequel.

This was a day Kamui Gakupo never expected in his whole entire life to happen – a date with the goddess, Megurine Luka. His attempt to get her on a date actually worked! It was quite unexpected, he admits, but now that he's with her now, his mind's blank on what to do to impress her. This may be his only chance to prove to her he's a gentleman!

The two of them were walking around, nowhere in particular really, and just enjoyed the sights for a while. Gakupo didn't have a plan thought up yet since he was expecting a slap or even a punch for even uttering words that concerned 'going out'. Since it was still too early to go for dinner, he decides to take her to an amusement park, thinking that Luka might actually enjoy it, and so he asks her, "How about we go on rides, like I mean an amusement park?"

She takes a good look on his eyes and smiles at his childish way face and nods, replying enthusiastically, "Sounds fun!" Gakupo pauses for a moment on his tracks, taken aback at how cute and gentle she had said those words. _What is wrong in this picture?_

"Gakupo? You coming?" Luka asks, holding the door of the cab open after hailing one. He shakes his head, dismissing the thought, and went in the cab after Luka.

"Gakupo! Let's try that one!" Luka yells pointing out to a stand decorated with many colourful and different stuffed toys. Gakupo takes a moment to remember what had just happened before this but he couldn't. Luka grabs his hand and drags him to the booth despite the confusion on his face.

"Mister! How much?" Luka asks the man behind the stand, giddy. The man, who looked quite old and was covered with long, white facial hair, raises up three fingers and takes out five baseballs. Luka then observes the balls for weight and quality. The mechanics were easy: they only need to hit three of fifteen ducks displayed a good foot away from them; seeing that he was still out of it, Luka takes a ball and throws it dexterously on a duck. Luckily, the duck goes down and they have their first win!

"Did you see that?" Luka cheers as she turns to him. His mouth quickly forms a smile as soon as he sees the happiness on the girl's face. He congratulates her and decides to shove anymore confusing thoughts. Since he's out on a date with Luka, he should enjoy it while it lasts. "Give it another shot, Luka!" he cheers. She gives him an assuring nod and takes another ball. She takes a long breath in and exhales it back quietly. She gives it a throw and takes down another duck. Luka jumps in excitement. "This is great!"

Gakupo looks at Luka with blissful eyes. He never thought that someone like her who always preferred to sit on a side and read a book, gets annoyed at any perverted antics and always kept to herself would show a more cheerful and childish side. She always acts so mature that he always thought he was out of her league. But maybe even someone like Luka was reachable, even for him. Without thinking, he reaches out and touches her shoulders. Luka looks at him, confused, and asks, "Gakupo? You all right? You seem kind of off today. Should we go home?" Hearing this, he shakes his head and removes his hand. To go home would mean it would be the end of it all – her smiles, her childish ways and even the sparkle in her eyes. He didn't want that! Not now that he sees a different Luka in front of him...

Wait. _A different Luka?_

"Oh I know! Here!" she smiles as she hands him a ball. "How about you try? I've been hogging the game, haven't I?"

He takes a while to look at the ball on his palm until Luka tells him to go on. He nods and tries to throw the ball on a duck but fails. He turns to her and apologizes but she shakes her head and tells him to try again. She takes another ball and places it on his hands. Gakupo takes notice the feel of her hands but it doesn't feel anything. With another good swing, he forcefully throws the ball on a duck but again, misses. He sighs, telling her that she should continue instead of him, how he would just ruin the chance of letting her win a stuffed toy.

"No!" Luka demands. His eyes grows wide in surprise. "Come on, Gakupo! This should be something we enjoy – together! Now take that duck down!" Now this, this was the Luka he knew. He sighs and nods in a weird contentment of the situation and throws the last ball on the table. He exhausts all his efforts upon throwing the ball but... still, it was no good. He sighs and turns to her, hoping she would show mercy. He was getting ready to beg for forgiveness when she pounces on him, grabbing his right arm, embracing it and says, "Oh well! At least we tried, didn't we?" with a giggle.

Gakupo felt his heart jumping out. This was all too new for him. Who knew she would-

"... don't you think so, Gakupo?"

It felt like a sudden flash. Where was he, he kept asking; how'd he get there? Wait, where exactly? Gakupo views his surroundings, finding himself in a small space with Luka sitting a few inches away in front of him. He recognizes the location and then it hit him – they were ridding a ferris wheel. But when?

"Hey did you listen?" an annoyed looking Luka asks, sternly looking at him. He looks at her with furrowed brows, still unknown to the sudden change of setting. He then asks her in panic, "How'd we get here? And why does the sky look so orange?" as he observes the outside of the compartment. He takes note that there was no moving – that the ferris wheel did not move. To make things worse, their compartment was situated at the very top of it, a good sixty feet above the ground.

"What...? You suggested we take a ride on the ferris wheel earlier, don't you remember? P-Plus," her voice starts to falter. He looks at her and notices her cheeks going pink. All his previews worries were halted for that moment. What he was seeing was far more pressing to him. Plus what?

"Y-You should maybe we could... k-kiss," she finally ends. She tightly closes her eyes and tries to hide her face away from him from the embarrassment. But it seems she wasn't done, "A-And you said in such a seducing tone... I just can't take it out of my mind."

Then, as if she suddenly inhaled a fresh wind of confidence, Luka opens her determined eyes and looks at Gakupo who seemed so confused, yet so willing at his (yes, it was still unclear to him as to if he was really the one who suggested it) offer. Everything seems to have rushed when Luka stands from her seat and sits next to him. He pounds his chest, hoping that she didn't hear his heart beating so loudly, while his mind starts to go crazy.

This was it. This was the moment he had been waiting for since he first laid eyes on her. This was the time.

Luka's blue eyes were wet and a bit shy as they stared at Gakupo's. She wet her lips, as if preparing to plunge in. Gakupo didn't know what to do, but he leans forward anyway and closes his eyes gently, though not before Luka did the same. Ah. This is it. A few more centimetres, millimetres and then...

_PLOP!_

Gakupo instantly opens his eyes only to find himself on the ground. He looks around to find every, and yes, everyone looking at him with smiles, grins and teeth. He finally realized that everything – the date, the game and the kiss – never really did happen.

"Gakupo fell!" the two blonde Kagamine twins shout in unison, cheering and announcing it around the house happily. Everyone just giggled or kept it in but commented on it.

"You okay, man?" Kaito asks, licking on his blue stick of ice cream. Meiko, who comes out from the kitchen, looks at his pitiful position and says, "Next time, you should sleep in your room. It's much less embarrassing." And she runs back in the kitchen.

Gakupo heavily stands up and scratches his head. He looks around, hoping to find the woman in his dreams. Right when he was about to sit himself down on the couch, Luka exits her room, yawning. She, too, just woke up. Catching each other's gaze, Luka and Gakupo looked at each other as if the look meant something. Luka looks away and blushes. Gakupo sighs. It was true then, it was all a dream. But then again, he preferred the feisty and hard-to-get Luka before him than the imaginary, giddy and cheerful one in his dreams.

Miku greets Luka, asking her if she dreamt of anything good. Luka laughs and says, "I thought I had a date with someone and was about to kiss him but then I woke up. Haha! Stupid, isn't it?" The fair Miku couldn't reply anything so nodded to agree.

Hearing this, Gakupo's eyes widened. He looks at Luka, only to find her stealing a gaze with rosy, pink cheeks. Then she turns away.

_Maybe the date... and the kiss did happen._ Gakupo smiles to himself and then decides to go back to his nap, hoping another good dream comes.

A/N: END! :D PLEASE R&R FOR MY REFERENCE!


End file.
